


Senju Brothers

by BumpkinDice



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Kawarama and Itama live au, M/M, Siblings, Spying, Tobirama isn't a snitch, Young Love, hashimada happenings, young hashimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice
Summary: The younger Senju brothers decide to go see where Hashirama sneaks off to.Also, I just want Kawarama and Itama to live.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 26
Kudos: 133





	Senju Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> For HashiMada Happenings on tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Senju Clan.
> 
> Kinda in the POV of Tobirama though.

Tobirama, Itama, and Kawarama followed quickly behind, keeping a distance from a clueless Hashirama. He had been sneaking off for quite sometime and Kawarama and Itama, being the noisy brothers that they were, had attempted to follow him before but failed, once confronting a wild boar that chased them for a mile. Tobirama had found them up in a tree crying their eyes out. He scoffed at them but hugged them both in comfort.    
  
“We need to know where he’s going and why he doesn’t bring me- I mean us!” Kawaram said, frowning at the thought that Hashirama was off having fun without him. He understood why he wouldn't bring Tobirama or even Itama since he was too wimpy at times but him? He loved fighting with his eldest brother. He wasn’t a bore or a pesk.    
  
“Yeah, we need you Tobi. We can’t keep up with him. And you are a sensor so could you help us out?” Itama asked, with his hands pleading. It took a lot of convincing and promise of not slacking off in their training but Tobirama eventually agreed. He was curious about what Hashirama was secretly doing. Who’s to say he wasn’t off doing something dangerous that could get him killed? They had to find out...for his safety, Tobirama thought to himself.   
  
So here they were, trailing after their eldest brother. When Tobirama felt Hashirama stop and another chakra source appeared, he grew concerned. Was he being attacked? He motioned for the other two to quietly walk along, crouching behind some trees and bushes. They weren’t too close but it was enough to get a decent view.   
  
There stood Hashirama on one side of a river with another boy looking around his age on the other. His brother leapt the distance between, hugging the other boy and spinning him around. Tobirama couldn’t hear what was being said but could tell the other kid was a bit irritated. The black hair and spikes were ruffled by Hashirama before he swatted away the offending hands. Tobirama, Kawarama, and Itama stayed hidden for a while, watching the other boys play around. It was boring to be blunt. Kawarama yawned at some point and Itama grew distracted by some butterflies that had landed near him. Even Tobirama had drifted off.   
  
What drew their attention was when they heard a shriek. Hashirama was laughing on the ground with the other boy rubbing at his mouth. Tobirama made his way closer to hear what was being said, his younger brothers following suit.   
  
“You kissed me!” he heard the strange boy say, face all red. Kiss? Gross, Tobirama thought to himself, why would his brother kiss him? Hashirama got up and leaned forward, making the other boy stumble back.   
  
“Because you’re cute, that’s why!” Hashirama said, earning a smack over the head. Kawarama barely was able to cover his mouth, muffling his laughter. Itama was staring wide eyed at the situation. The two argued a bit more before Hashirama asked for another kiss and Tobirama was ready to run away, not wanting to witness the scene. But just then Kawarama jumped out from within their hiding spot, shouting, “Hashi has a boyfriend, Hashi has a boyfriend!” Itama poked his head out, waving at the others. Tobirama sighed and stood up as well, annoyed that they busted their cover so stupidly. Morons.   
  
“Who the hell are you three?!” the boy shouted, pointing at them with a furious expression. “And I’m not this idiot's boyfriend!” he added. Hashirama laughed nervously and motioned for them to come closer. They did so, crossing the river. Kawarama without an ounce of worry, marched right up to them, with a shit eating grin. Tobirama, ever the cautious one still kept a distance. Itama, timidly followed, hiding behind Tobirama.   
  
“Um, Madara, these are my brothers, Tobirama, Kawarama, and Itama,” he said, pointing at each one of them in union with their names. Madara, as he was called, glared at them and Hashirama. He looked uncomfortable and ready to bolt.   
  
“Why are you guys here! You should be home,” Hashirama said sternly, a frown on his face. Tobirama huffed at that.   
  
“I could say the same, Anija,” Tobirama countered with. Hashirama stuttered a bit before dropping his head. Kawaram pushed his eldest brother out of the way to get a better look at Madara.    
  
“So you’re his secret boyfriend huh? Why hasn’t he told us about you?” He asked, eyeing Madara up and down. He didn’t look special or anything. Not even cute, Hashirama was stupid.    
  
Madara looked taken aback before he grabbed Kawarama by the front of his shirt, lifting him up. “Listen up, you little shit, I’m not his boyfriend!” he shouted before dropping Kawarama back down.    
  
“Why isn’t Hashirama denying it then?” They heard Itama say. Tobirama wanted to know the answer as well. They looked at Hashirama and saw him blushing, twiddling his thumbs.   
  
“I mean, I don’t mind it,” he said, scratching the back of his head.    
  
“What? You _ want _ to be called my boyfriend?” Madara said, staring at Hashirama intently,with a light blush on his face now. Hashirama shuffled his feet a bit before nodding.   
  
“Why wouldn’t I? I love spending time with you, I think you’re cute and amazing!” Hashirama said as if stating the obvious.   
  
Tobirama would puke if he could. He regretted listening to his younger brothers. What the hell was even happening. He looked at Itama who had doe eyes, smiling at the scene, Kawarama was no better.    
  
“Whatever! It’s just a dumb word so who cares if we’re boyfriends?” Madara said, shrugging as if he could care less. Hashirama jumped in excitement and tackled Madara to the ground, going on about how he’d be the best boyfriend. Tobirama felt satisfaction when Madara had punched him off. Serves him right, Tobirama thought. He acted like a complete buffoon.    
  
“M-Madara, right? I promise I won’t tell anyone about you!” Itama said, face serious. Kawarama joined in, promising a vow of silence. They knew their father wouldn’t allow Hashirama to be with an outsider. The brothers looked at Tobirama, waiting for him to agree. He glared at them all, crossing his arms. Hashirama pleaded with him silently, eyes practically begging for Tobirama to not go tell their father.    
  
“Fine but don’t talk all gooey and kiss in front of me okay? I like keeping what I ate in my stomach,” he said, rolling his eyes when his brothers all cheered. Madara kept a frown on his face and Tobirama raised an eyebrow. They stared at each other for a good second before Kawarama dragged Madara away, telling him that they should play hide and seek. Madara said he wouldn’t play such childish games but Itama and Hashirama gave him a teary-eyed look and he caved quickly. Of course they told Tobirama he couldn’t be it, knowing he’d just cheat and get their location with his sensory ability.    
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon playing until the sun started to set. They said their farewell to Madara, Hashirama even gave a quick peck to the other boy. Tobirama had kicked him in the shin and told him to hurry up. Tobirama realized that he didn’t even try to figure out what clan Madara came from nor did Madara ask what clan they belonged to. He turned to see his older brother wearing the happiest smile he’d ever seen on him.   
  
He supposed it didn’t matter what clan Madara came from. He made Hashirama happy and that was fine enough, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this. I want to write more fics were their brothers live.


End file.
